I Dare You
by Saya-Kururugi
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto play a game of truth and dare, and find out quite a bit from it. SasuNaru, implied GaaHina. This is YAOI. Dont like? Dont read.


"So how is this game going to work?" asked Kiba.

"Simple. We sit in a circle and take turns asking truth or dare to anyone in the circle. If they say truth, you ask them a question and they have to answer it accurately. If they say dare, you give them a dare they have to do on penalty of being tied up in the center of Konoha in their underwear. Then it's the next person's turn. The turn sequence goes clockwise, which for those of you that are slower than normal, means to the left. Naruto, you start." Said Kankurou.

The order was Naruto, on his left was Neji, then Gaara, Then Shikamaru, then Lee, then Kankurou, then Kiba, then Shino, and lastly, between Shino and Naruto, was Sasuke.

"Okay," said Naruto. "Gaara, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you ever have a girlfriend, and if you didn't, is there a girl you like?"

A resounding silence followed.

"……"

"You have to answer, Gaara." Said Naruto, grinning. "It's the rules."

"…Fuck you…"

"Weeeellll?"

"I haven't had a girlfriend…"

"And what about my other question?"

"Yes…There is…"

Naruto was shocked, as was everyone else.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"I don't have to answer that… (In your face, baka.)"

Then Lee piped up.

"I bet I know who it is!" he said.

"Lee," said Neji. "Shut up. If he doesn't want us to know, it's none of your business to tell us."

"You really should care, Neji. She is someone you know very well." Lee said.

Neji's eyes widened, and then sharpened into a glare directed towards Gaara. Lee's words had implied that it was either Tenten or Hinata. The latter was more likely. Neji's not so brotherly instincts flared up and he suppressed the urge to jump up and pound Gaara into a bloody pulp, perhaps even kill him.

"What are you glaring at me for? Do you really believe him?" asked Gaara, looking away slightly.

Neji realized he was right. He had no reason to believe Lee. Perhaps Lee's wish to surpass him had grown to greater levels, such as getting him banished, or killed, as he surely would if he attacked the Kazekage. Yes. That was more likely than Hinata and Gaara. Naruto's voice snapped him out of his thoughts:

"Neji, it's your turn."

"Lee, truth or dare." He said.

"DARE!!" shouted Lee.

"Shut up. No, wait, that isn't the dare. The dare is, go out to that half frozen lake with the island, put those training weights on, jump in, start swimming, and don't come out until you've swum 17 million laps around the island." Neji said, with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE! I WILL GO RIGHT NOW AND I WILL SUCCEED BY THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Lee shouted, as he ran out of the room.  
Silence followed.

"17 million…" said Naruto. "That will take him months!"

"Naruto you moron…" said Sasuke. "It would take him a lot longer than that."

"How long will it take then?" asked Naruto, a little confused by all the big numbers.

"Just under 324 years."

Silence returned. Then—

"HAHAHAHAHA!!" laughed Naruto. "I can't believe you did that, Neji!!"

"Shut up dobe…" muttered Sasuke. "You're hurting my ears."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME SASUKE!?" shouted Naruto.

"Still, I'm surprised you wasted your dare on him now that we know Gaara likes your cousin." Said Kankurou.

"WE DO NOT KNOW THAT! LEE WAS OBVIOUSLY LYING!" shouted Neji.

"You should have used it to ask Gaara."

"What if he chose dare?"

"Dared him to tell you."

"Chouji, your turns next, you should do that." Said Naruto.

"Don't you dare, you cowardly little misnomer!" exclaimed Gaara.

"You don't want the Kazekage after your life, Chouji. You'd be safer if you didn't." said Shikamaru.

"Um…Okay. Shikamaru, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Can you get me a cheeseburger?"

"*sigh* How troublesome."  
He got up and left the room, returning 3 minutes later with a cheeseburger, which he gave to Chouji.

"Gah! Chouji! You should have done it. Fine I guess I will. Whose turn is it next?" said Kankurou.

"Gaara's."

"…Fuck…"

"Kankurou…Truth or dare…"

"…Hey, uh everyone… C-can I leave now?"

"Gaara?"

"If by 'leave' you mean go back to the hotel, sure. But if by 'leave' you mean run away to Kirigakure for 10 or 11 years, then NO."

"Uh…I'll go back to the hotel…"

He ran out of the room quickly.

"Shikamaru, your turn."

"Is it now? *sigh* How troublesome." Shikamaru said, with a slight smirk. "Sasuke. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Naruto. On the lips. A real kiss."

"…I fucking hate you so much…"

Naruto simply sat there stunned as Sasuke crawled closer to him, leaned in and kissed him on the lips. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Sasuke noticed something odd. Naruto was returning the kiss! Sasuke pulled back almost immediately and started gagging. Naruto did the same.

_He hated that._ Thought Sasuke. _I must have been imagining things._

Kiba noticed it too, though. And now it was his turn.

"Sasuke, truth or dare?" he asked.

Sasuke thought for a moment. He didn't want another dare like the last one, but then again, they probably couldn't do much worse then that.

_And besides,_ he thought. _I actually…kind of…enjoyed that…sort of…maybe…_

"Dare." He said.

"Are you serious? After what Shikamaru made you do, you still choose dare?"

"Well, it's not like you'll be able to come up with anything worse than that."

"I dare you to go out on a date with Naruto."

"…Fuck you…"

"Well? You have to, unless you want all your fan girls to see you in your underwear."

"…I. Hate. You. So. Much…"

Naruto, just barely recovering from his shock, was unsure of what he wanted. He felt as though he would enjoy going on a date with Sasuke, but that couldn't be right! He somehow managed to speak.

"Well I don't have to accept the date." He shouted.

"Finish your argument later. It's my turn. Naruto Truth or dare?" said Shino.

Naruto thought about his options. This was Shino, he didn't seem like the type to do something evil, but just to be safe, he was going to choose truth. He was about to answer, but then he had a horrible thought.

"D-dare…" he said, in a shaking voice.

"When Sasuke asks you out you have to say yes."

Naruto jumped up to his feet.

"THAT'S IT! THIS GAME IS OVER!!" he shouted.

"The game can't end until you and Sasuke carry out the dares we gave you." Said Kiba.

"…Fine…" said Sasuke. "…Naruto…will you…go on a date…with me?"

"……Sure. Fine. Ichiraku Ramen, Saturday at 4:00 PM. I'm leaving now." Naruto replied, as he turned and walked out of the room.

Sasuke left as well, thinking:

_I never got my turn. Did he do that on purpose?  
_  
~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~ Saturday ~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~

Sasuke was already waiting when Naruto got there. They went inside and sat down.

"I was hoping you'd forget." Said Naruto, thinking exactly the opposite.

"So was I." Said Sasuke, who was determined not to think anything.

The old man behind the counter looked at them oddly.

"Are you two here together? He asked.

"We're being blackmailed into doing this. That's the only reason we're together." Said Naruto.

"Aren't you that boy with all those fan-girls? They'll probably be mad if they see you here with Naruto." The old man said to Sasuke.

"Just get us some ramen." Sasuke said angrily.

"Of course." He said. He left and returned with two bowls of ramen. Sasuke and Naruto started to eat. Suddenly Sakura saw them and walked over to them.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!3" she said. "What are you doing here with Naruto?"

"We're on a date." He said.

Sakura screamed and ran away crying.

Naruto jumped out of his seat.

"Why did you say that!?" he demanded. "Now she's gonna think I'm gay!"

"I just told her the truth. We are on a date. Besides, she might leave me alone now." Sasuke replied. "Now sit down. You're drawing more attention to us."

Naruto sat down. They started eating again.

"Hey, Naruto," Sasuke said after a while. "Why did you choose dare?"

Naruto was silent for a moment.

"I didn't think Shino would do something so evil…also…I was a little afraid of… what he might ask if I chose truth…" he said.

"What did you think he would ask?"

"I thought he might ask…if…I…enjoyed the kiss…" he said, hesitatingly.

"What would your answer have been?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto blushed slightly, and smiled to himself.

"I think you know what my answer is, although I would have said no. But they would have known I was lying. And so would you."

He stood up.

"I'm going home now, if that's alright with you." He said. "I'm finished with my ramen."

Sasuke got up too.

"My house is in the same direction as yours. I'll walk with you." He said.

They started walking, leaving their half empty bowls on the table.

As they walked Naruto asked:

"Why did you pick dare the second time?"

"I really didn't think they'd come up with something that evil. They must really hate me."

"What's that supposed to mean!? Is hanging out with me really such a bad thing!?" Naruto shouted.

"I didn't say tha—"

"But that's what you meant, isn't it!? Well I've had it with this! I've had it with you!!" Naruto was practically screaming. He turned away from Sasuke and started running.

"Naruto!!" Sasuke shouted. "Come back here! That's not what I meant!!"

Naruto didn't listen. He kept running.

Suddenly, Sasuke appeared in front of him and pinned him against a wall.

"Will you listen to me now?" Sasuke asked.

"Let me go Sasuke!" Naruto demanded.

"Just shut up and listen to me!!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto stopped trying to escape.

"Good. Now, that wasn't what I meant. If Kiba and Shino hated me that's exactly what they'd do. Just because they think I hate you doesn't mean I do. I don't hate you! I love spending time with you! That's why I left Konoha! That's why I came back! That's why I played that stupid game! That's why I chose dare! That's why I showed up at Ichiraku! That's why I'm still here! I don't hate you! I-I love you Naruto!" Sasuke said. He was near tears by the end.

"S-Sasuke, I…I'm sorry…I…I…I love you too Sasuke. I always have. I guess… I was just too stubborn to admit it, even to myself." Naruto said slowly. "It's getting pretty late. I should be getting home now."

"N-Naruto…" Sasuke said quietly. "You know, I never did get my turn."

"I know." Naruto said, smiling.

"Naruto. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Stay with me." Sasuke said. _"I Dare You."_

~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~

(A/N) Ew. Horribly written. This was my first fanfiction ever. I was twelve when I wrote it.. Oh well.. SasuNaru!!


End file.
